It's the morning after
by DaniKi
Summary: Title actually says it all. It's the morning after Deeks told Kensi he wanted to be at his place with her. Short One-shot and my take on how 5x10 could start in Densi-land.


**A/N: I admit it, I haven't seen last night's episode except the most important last minute... unfortunately! I'm from Germany so I depend on online clips. Anyway, ever since watching this scene I imagined how next week's ep should/could start. Here's my take on it, enjoy and every review is more than welcome!**

**I don't own anything... otherwise "The Frozen Lake" would indeed start like this and there wouldn't be any bumpy ride for the following 8 episodes.;) **

* * *

It was 7am and the apartment was eerily quiet. Sunlight was streaming through the curtains illuminating the room. Usually the apartment would be filled with different noises by this time – the shower running, coffee machine brewing, the morning news on TV, a dog barking waiting for his breakfast. But that was not the only things that were different this morning. The apartment was usually rather tidy; nothing would be lying on the floor. But yet again, this morning was different. There were clothes strewn on the floor. There was a woman's shirt lying near the front door followed by a man's shirt by the coffee table. Shoes had obviously been kicked away without worrying about where they landed. Someone must have sat on the dresser in the hallway because of all the books and some picture frames toppled over. Next to it was a pair of blue jeans. A few feet to the right was the smaller pair. The bedroom door was open and the room was just as quiet as the rest of the apartment. But it wasn't empty. Apart from a few pieces of undergarment on the carpeted floor there were two people lying in bed obviously still sound asleep. Their heads were turned towards each other as if they were watching each other. She was on her belly, her long brown hair spread across the pillow. One hand was above her head, the other one was holding his hand. He was on his back, his head turned towards her, a small smile on his lips. As if an invisible alarm clock had rung somewhere both pair of eyelids started to flutter. The woman obviously needed some moments to remember where she was and with whom. He didn't seem to have this problem for he instantly turned to her fully and grinned at her.

"Good morning," he said happily.

"Good morning to you, too," she answered softly now returning his smile.

She moved the small distance over to him and within seconds she was in his arms. She started stroking his bare chest absentmindedly and he placed a small kiss on the top of her head.

"So, you didn't want to have dinner with me last night, huh?" she asked remembering what had led to them being where they were right now. She had wanted him to properly talk to her so he had said what had been on his mind. What he had really wanted last night.

"No, not really, but I still got what I wanted because you're here with me now." He hugged her even tighter.

"Deeks," she started. "What made you admit this last night?"

"I guess I was sick of waiting," he said honestly. "I've wanted you for so long and seeing you sitting across from me expecting… something from me… I think I was just being honest with you. What made you go with it?"

"I guess I was just happy to finally hear from you that you wanted me."

"God, Kens, you have no idea how long I've wanted this… wanted you."

And just like last night she didn't answer with words but with action. She lifted her head off his chest to look into his bright blue eyes. She weaved one hand through his blonde hair while he brushed one of her brown curls behind her ear. In mere seconds she covered his lips with hers. She was kissing him senseless to show him exactly how much she appreciated his honesty. They both moaned into the kiss and it quickly grew more passionate with hands roaming over bare skin. In one smooth move she was on top of him never breaking the kiss.

The apartment still wasn't filled with the usual morning noises but with two people in love finally allowing themselves to show each other… and Kensi and Deeks were definitely late for work this morning but neither of them cared.

* * *

**Like it? Didn't like it?**

**Final note: Is anybody out there who's willing to PM me to give me some sort of recap of the latest eps, something more than the three-sentence synopsis? Would be awesome!**


End file.
